Pwetty Widdle Pet
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Jeff makes a wish on a shooting star for a cat at 8. Now, he’s 32, and he’s wishing for his brother back… Hardycest. For NeroAnne. X33.


**For **_**NeroAnne**_**, Kassy. X333.**

**She no tell meh that her birthday's so soon. I would've asked her for a plot but the again…I really forgot to and I got this plot. I **_**think**_** that it's her type. With lots of Jeff angst. XD. Hurting him really iz easy as she said.**_** Jeffy: it's Hardycest. It's everyone's type.**_** Mah luff! X3. MAH LIFEEE. **

**XD. True to that. Hardycest is so many people's cup of tea. Yes, I meant to write the title this way. It's misspelled I know but come on, just for me, pretend as if it's fine? Oh, I don't own anything. I own only Charlie. XD. **

* * *

Title: Pwetty Widdle Pet  
Rated: +18 – you've got to be kidding meh  
Summary: Jeff makes a wish on a shooting star for a cat at 8. Now, he's 32, and he's wishing for his brother back… Hardycest. For NeroAnne. X33.  
Genre: Tragedy/Spiritual

* * *

At 8, Jeff made a wish on a shooting star for a cat.

A pretty little cat with a lovely little kitty ears and a tail that moves so elegantly…Jeff always found cat having this type of elegance.

He was now 32 years old.

He just came back from his brother's funeral, his head on his chin, his eyes staring at the cloudy sky and Charlie was in the back seat, playing with the thick cloth of bracelet.

"Are you going to make me dinner when I get home?"

Charlie was only ten. For some reason, Charlie didn't cry. Charlie didn't feel sorry. He didn't feel happy. He was always just the same, those hard brown eyes always glistening so brightly into the dark, the soft pale brown was even softer against pale skin. The jet black hair dulled in both sunlight and moonlight, messy and thick.

"No, Matt always makes it."

The foster care child's eye rose as he stared at him, 'but Matt's—"

"Matt will make it to you when he gets home," his voice was thick, unable to face the truth that he'd just been to his funeral, just thinking that those black clothing that clung to him were a fashion trend and with tears bubbling in his eyes but not falling, he stopped the car in the middle of the driveway, looking back at Charlie who looked down at his boots and laid down. "Charlie, I—"

"I feel car sick, 'the whiny voice escaped out of Charlie's mouth.

Jeff just couldn't believe it. It wasn't Matt and Phil who had to take care of Charlie now; it was just him, just Jeff because he knew that God helped Phil if he asked for even one more day with Charlie.

'_Why should I suffer and he stay just fine!?'_

Jeff pressed his head at the back of the car. Then he saw the star as it flew against the window, the shining huge star that made Jeff's heart skip as he stared at it… then he'd closed his eyes, bit down his lower lip, and he'd wished. He'd wished for nothing more than Matt.

'_God, please…I want Matt…I only wish for Matt…just one more week…just for me to say goodbye…'_

Jeff didn't want to spend anymore time on this. He could never cry in front of Charlie. It was just something they never did. No one did actually. He could remember that when Trish was pregnant and came around, if she needed to cry, she'd never do so in front of Charlie. Jeff would always walk to her towards the kitchen and set her down before she cried and it was only because she changed moods too fast. And there was the fact that Trish didn't attend the funeral either, since Charlie kept babbling about his superstitions, that a pregnant woman couldn't attend a funeral. With a few words from Jeff, she decided that she didn't even want to see Matt's grave. She didn't want her last memory of the ravenette being at his funeral.

And Charlie, at the back of the car, sat up to stare at the amazing light that now covered the usually black sky as he shook his head and twisted to one side. Jeff started the engine once more before driving off to his house.

When Jeff was there, he'd sat down onto the chair and checked his messages, realizing that Trish had given birth and chuckling slightly. Jeff didn't know how that would've happened if they were all at the funeral. Charlie hopped on top of Jeff's lap, out of habit, and Jeff ran his fingers through Charlie's hair, imagining it was Matt's. It was a lot duller than Matt's but so damn soft…

He closed his eyes and imagined he was brushing against Matt's hair. His luscious locks…Jeff blinked as his eyes opened once more. Charlie twisted his head and looked at him with confusion. "Go upstairs, Charles."

Charlie grunted. He just hated it when people said 'Charles', it sounded like he was an accountant. The boy ran upstairs to change out of his clothing and Jeff sat there, on the couch, laying there, unable to go upstairs at all, knowing that Matt's room was right next to his. This used to be Phil and Matt's house from when Matt and Phil were 'together' but broke up shortly after Phil and Matt had adopted Charlie Dia. Matt kept Charlie and Phil had his times where he took Charlie for the weekend but they could never agree on who'd have Charlie for holidays so they split it. In Valentine's Day, Phil had Charlie. In Christmas, which was nearing now, Matt had him. In Easter, Phil did and so and in Thanksgiving, Matt did.

Sleepy eyes cut Jeff's thoughts short as he nuzzled in the armrest and let out a sigh. "Matt…" his voice was desperate. "Matt…come back…"

* * *

Charlie laid down onto his bed, his head onto his knees as his emotionless face twisted to see the window.

'_Hey, God…I know Matt's dead…I know more than they think they know about me… God, I don't care if you'd give me a sign about my mother. I know this is strange coming from me, a stupid little foster kid but… I want Jeff to be happy. Make him happy. I don't care how it happens…I just…'_ Charlie closed his eyes tight. _'I just need him to be happy…'_

* * *

That morning, Phil came around to pick Charlie up for school and Charlie came downstairs, the necklace that was always around his neck, every week he'd different colored gems, today, a pure ruby was around the next of the child, his t-shirt was brown and his pants were black, his boots matched his shirt, and Jeff just needed to ask him why he had the stone wrapped around his neck protectively, just trying to break his thoughts. He didn't want to think. He'd done enough thinking.

"If you wear your birthstone around your neck, it brings good luck. Every stone does but your birthstone is better…" Charlie said, soft brown eyes blinked. "You're a Virgo, no?"

Jeff didn't say anything as Charlie fished around his gray messenger bag and pulled out a jade necklace before slipping it around Jeff's neck, the dull green stone matched Jeff's eyes as Charlie stepped back, trying to smile a weak smile. "That should be good luck for you."

Jeff never told Charlie why he always believed in superstitions far too much so he watched as Charlie hopped off, only stopping to get a bottle of water before running out of the room. Jeff looked back down at the stove, almost daring himself to cry but he knew that Charlie could be back for anything right now and he didn't want to be caught crying. It took an entire hour for Jeff to accept the fact that Charlie wasn't going back. Now, he had to call Matt down to—

Jeff shook his head. Matt was gone. Gone.

"Matt…" the younger Hardy moaned, wanting to hug him one more time, feeling so empty inside without him…

"Jeff?"

That was when Jeff had spun his head around to see Matt standing there and he blinked, more than twice, before he registered the appearance of Matt, he had a shirt on that went down his thighs and boxers on, a gray and white tail moving swiftly with every step that Matt took towards Jeff. Pointy cat ears replaced Matt's ears as he touched Jeff's face. "Hey, buddy…"

Jeff slapped him.

"Hey! I died! No fair!"

Jeff giggled as the tears finally poured down. "You—you're real…" the feeling of the skin wrapped around skin. "But…but how…?"

"Well, I want you to do me just this one thing before I tell you…"

"Matt!" Jeff exclaimed, his eyes enlightened. "Tell me!"

Matt raised his eyebrow, 'Charlie?" he pointed to the jade necklace around Jeff's neck before Jeff nodded his head. "I guess the kid's right. The thing really does bring good luck, doesn't it? Now…" Matt pressed Jeff towards the table, a purr escaping his lips as he let his hand reach towards Jeff's pants. "I want you to do this one thing."

"Matt…" Jeff started, his eyes down onto Matt's hands as he unzipped Jeff's pants. "What are you…?"

"No skirts this time?"

Jeff glared at him as Matt's tail went towards Jeff's panties, shoving itself at the elastic of the cloth, the tail's end wrapping around Jeff's dick as Matt kissed his nose, trailing down to his mouth but Jeff twisted his head away, blushing nervously. "Matt…I'm your fucking brother! This is wrong!"

"No…" Matt purred. "This is right. I need this! I need this! I need this so damn bad, Jeffy. I need this _now_."

Jeff stared at him, blinking rapidly as Matt's sharp teeth bit at Jeff's ear, nibbling onto him as if he was a meal and at the pleasure of biting the cartilage, Matt's tail pressed hard against Jeff's cock, squeezing the length around the tail. The furry flesh against the flesh of Jeff's dick was pleasurable. It made him feel warm as Matt pushed Jeff on top of the table, Matt pulled Jeff's pants completely off, so that the smooth skin was exposed.

"Matt…this is…wrong…"

"You want it, Jeff."

Jeff snapped out of his trance as Matt's wet lips trailed from Jeff's ear towards his neck, biting at it as Jeff shook his head, trying to push him off but Matt shook his head and ripped Jeff's panties off, leaving Jeff's ass to press against the table as Matt's hand grabbed onto him, making Jeff whimper as he closed his eyes. "I didn't want you back this way, Matt! I don't know what's wrong with you but you gotta fight it!"

Matt laughed. "You wanted this. It's your stupid fucking wish that made me like this. Remember, Jeff, when you were ten and you wanted that stupid cat? Well…guess what? Wishes like that _combine_. And you said you wanted me… you wanted me…and you're going to have me."

Before Jeff could say anything, Matt pushed his finger inside of Jeff, feeling the tightness just by that, he fingered the tight ass as Jeff's legs wrapped around Matt bringing him close, and head on his chest, trying to accept that Matt needed this. That he'd do this. For Matt. Matt smirked. "Come on, lovely," Matt grabbed onto Jeff's arm, making Jeff stare at him as Matt bit at his shoulder, the teeth sinking it…

And it hurt.

But it felt so damn good.

When Matt had sunk the teeth out of Jeff's flesh, he realized that Jeff was bleeding and the desired eyes of Matt stared at him, pulling Jeff's shirt off his shoulders. "You want me, 'Matt repeated, 'and I want you." Before Jeff could comprehend those two sentences, Matt had bit at Jeff's nipples.

Jeff let out a sigh of pleasure mixed with pain as Matt had nibbled and bit at the pink nipple and Matt sucked before Jeff's hands went towards Matt's back. "Yes, Jeff, yes, play with me." Matt purred. "Play with your pet, no?"

At that, Jeff slowly lifted Matt's shirt off, exposing the pale skin and Jeff's hand ran down Matt's chest, loving the feeling of the soft skin. Matt was now licking with an active tongue, running it down Jeff's chest. Jeff was now running his hand down Matt's hair as he leaned down to nibble onto Matt's neck, causing Matt's tongue to trail up to his face and as Jeff nibbled and bit onto his neck, Matt groaned and moaned. "Jeff…"

Matt's tail waved towards his own pants and he tried to zip it with no luck so Jeff's head moved from Matt's neck towards his chest and slipping down the table so that he was now on the floor and facing Matt's pants. His teeth unzipped Matt's pants, tasting the salty flesh before he even had a chance to wrap the tip around his mouth. Jeff let the pants slide down, as he licked around Matt's cock before taking the tip in his mouth and rolling his tongue around before sucking and tasting the sweat mixed within the skin, the hardened solid felt amazing in his mouth and Jeff slid down so that he had Matt's cock hitting the back of his throat as he sucked and licked, tasting now a tiny hint of vanilla and sandalwood. The lotion that Matt had constantly stolen from Jeff's room.

As Matt released his load into Jeff's mouth, the younger Hardy male licked around his cheeks to where some of the white fluid was. Matt leaned down to lick his face, biting at Jeff's lips before capturing them into a kiss and Matt forcefully pushed Jeff towards the table again, laying him straight now that they were both naked. Matt still had his cum as a lube and with that, he pushed himself inside of Jeff, slid in fast and it hit Jeff's spot so fast that the feeling sunk it explosively.

Jeff moaned loudly, causing Matt to slip in and out, and he sunk so deep that Jeff felt as if Matt was a part of him and sliding in and out was so frictionless that it was enjoyable. Matt stopped midway to hear Jeff complete a long moan. "Dammit, Matt! FUCK ME! Fuck me hard!"

"Damn, you know how tight you are?" Matt smirked, sinking his tail inside of Jeff's ass, digging so deep inside that Jeff let out the loudest moan he could've. The tail digging deeply inside of his ass that it hit beyond the spot of Jeff's peak. "By the time you're done, you're not even going to be able to stand without feeling a pain in your ass."

"Dammit, Matt, fuck me! Hard! Fast! NOW!"

Matt took his order and slid both his tail and his cock only to pull them back there automatically, sliding in hard and fast. "Dammit, Jeff…your ass is just so damn perfect, you know? You're so tight and so warm and you're suffocating my dick and my tail…"

With one last thrust, Jeff felt Matt cum inside of him, pulling back his cock and his tail and with that, Jeff released his own load around the table. Matt shook his head before rolling Jeff around so that Jeff's ass was exposed. Matt cupped one of Jeff's ass cheeks, feeling the firmness of the skin as he sat on Jeff's back, causing him to groan. "Get your fat ass off me! What are you—?"

Before Jeff could finish that sentence, Matt stuffed the short furred tail into Jeff's mouth, causing Jeff to swallow his own cum, and he did. He licked it off and rolled onto his stomach making Matt jump off the table as swiftly as he can, landing on his feet. "Okay, explain." Jeff said. "I'm not moving. Sex hurts."

Matt laughed lightly before shaking his head, 'look at me, Jeff. I already told you. At ten, you wished for a cat, didn't you? I think you saw a shooting star at that time, too and now, you wished for me back…so you got me…as a cat since you can only have one wish. They fused them both together…"

"Wait, I wished it for a week…"

Matt blinked, 'I'm sorry, Jeffro."

Jeff smiled weakly as he stood up, feeling the pain in his ass, as Matt had promised before he wore his clothing and Matt held onto his shoulder, 'Jeffy…I'm sorry, really. I'm so damn sorry."

"For just being here for a week?"

"No, for this stupid lust, 'Matt ran his finger through Jeff's side, the smooth skin felt soft, 'I shouldn't have come onto you like that. You're right. I'm your brother…I shouldn't do this to you. I raped you."

"No!" Jeff exclaimed. "I mean…you might call it rape in the beginning but I went along with it, Matty…"

Matt shook his head, lifting Jeff's chin and looking into those soft green eyes. "Being like this makes me want to do this to you. I think I'm heat in and you smell so damn nice…I just had to…I didn't know what controlled me…I just needed to do it…dammit! I can't even look at myself anymore!"

Matt turned around and Jeff's hand reached up towards Matt's shoulder, 'Matt…" Jeff said his name softly.

"Just wear your damn clothes, Jeffery. And—"

"No, I'm not letting you leave me!" Jeff exclaimed, his voice hitched and eyes now burning with unshed tears. "I don't want you to leave me! Please, Matty, no!"

"But I'll hurt you! I raped you!"

"You didn't rape me, Matty! I liked it…Matty—"Jeff was cut as he watched Matt walk off and Jeff followed him upstairs, Matt walked into his room and Jeff watched him look for clothing, he wore a pair of silk black boxers and purple wife beater. Matt followed Jeff to his room and watched him as he wore his clothing, a yellow and green jersey and black pants and he looked at Matt. "Uh…you're in your—"

"Tail, 'Jeff whined the free tail out of his boxers.

"JEFF, I'M HOME!"

That was Charlie right there.

Matt closed his eyes, 'he can't see me."

Jeff nodded his head and ran downstairs to see Charlie settle his gray messenger bag on the couch before he ran upstairs and hearing footsteps, Matt pushed the door of Jeff's room closed tight as Jeff took Charlie to his room. "Charlie, you going anywhere today?" Jeff asked.

Charlie looked up at him and nodded his head. "Me, John and Mike are going out to the park. They promised to buy me candy afterwards." Charlie smiled softly.

Jeff kissed Charlie's forehead. "Okay."

Charlie touched his forehead, not used to hugs and kisses before he nodded and ran to change and when Charlie was sure gone out of the house, Jeff opened the door and saw Matt lying on his bed. "You know, Charlie could've caught me. I should get out of here."

"NO!" Jeff exclaimed, his eyes shut tight. "Matt, I only have one week…might as well make the best of it!"

Matt stared at Jeff as tears bubbling in his eyes and he walked towards him, hugging him, embracing his baby brother. "Just one week…I swear it's not enough…" Matt held him as he cried and sobbed and Matt stepped back, letting Jeff crawl on his body, still shaking and sobbing.

Matt watched Jeff as he fell asleep in his arms.

Matt ran his hand through Jeff's hair, kissing Jeff's forehead once before he nodded off to sleep himself.

* * *

A knock on the door.

Jeff sat up and Matt seemed to disappear, running off and before Jeff could comprehend that it was late at night, Charlie opened the door.

"Jeff, I can't sleep."

Jeff blinked once and twice before he opened his arms out and Charlie walked into them, Jeff embraced them and he kissed Charlie's sweaty forehead. He was so feverish. Sweating so rapidly.

"You didn't open your air conditioner?"

"I'm not tall enough."

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling, 'Jeff pulled him beside him on the bed, running his hand through his arm, and before Charlie can say anything else, Jeff held his head in his hands, feeling as if he'd failed his duties as a guardian. "Look, Charles…I'm in a bad moment, you know? Matt just…"

Charlie nodded his head. "I know. I know, Jeff. That's why I gave you my necklace. It's good luck."

Jeff held the jade necklace that was still wrapped around his neck, 'yes, it's very lucky."

Charlie looked down at his feet. "Can I stay here for the night?"

Jeff nodded his head, not knowing how to reject the boy's wishes and Charlie cuddled into the pillows, Jeff laid beside him as Charlie's head pressed against the pillow and those innocent eyes looked at him.

"I don't like the Dark."

Jeff nodded, remembering that Charlie also never slept in the dark, or walked into a dark room, it scared the hell out of him…he never walked outside at night. He was too scared of it. He flickered a few lamps open but Charlie shook his head and Jeff knew that he had to open all the lights.

He held onto Charlie's waist and pressed him against him, letting the smaller ten year old's head fall onto Jeff's chest.

It wasn't long until Charlie fell fast asleep.

Matt stepped out from the window when all he heard was silence and when he'd seen the sleeping Charlie, he nodded, moving towards him. "Now, nothing's gonna wake him up," Matt chuckled, running his hand through Charlie's hair, letting tears gather in his eyes. "You know I love this kid a lot, Jeff. He's my one and only child. And now, he's your responsibility…"

Jeff felt tears collect in his own eyes, 'I can't do it, Matt…I swear…it hurts…"

"Yes, you can, Jeff…yes, you…"

Jeff shook his head. "I can't take care of him…I can't do it, Matty! I feel as if he's just a brat or something…I can't—"

Matt stroked Jeff's face, leaning down to kiss him, pulling him into a heated, passionate kiss then pulling back. "I'm sorry—"

"Stop being sorry!" Jeff exclaimed, 'hell, I'm not sorry!"

Matt watched as Jeff's hands go up his face and he pulled him to his face, kissing Matt's soft lips, and in moments, Matt had topped Jeff, constantly kissing him, moving from his lips to his neck, nibbling and biting as Jeff moaned in pleasure, running his fingers through his hair.

"Matt…"

"Jeff, 'Matt didn't know why he was going on when he felt so guilty about it all on the inside but it was the way Jeff panted… he pulled away, standing up, feeling ashamed, 'you know, I destroyed you, Jeff…I made you think that me kissing you is alright. But it's not. Like you said, we're brothers…I can't believe I did this to you."

Jeff's eyes gather with tears. "Matt…please, kiss me."

"No."

"One week." Jeff reminds him.

Matt strokes Jeff's face and looks into those soft green eyes before shaking his head. "I can't do that to you, Jeff. I can't make you like me this way. Then you'd depend on me and when I'm gone…"

"Kiss me."

"Jeff…"

Jeff let out a sob, 'you did this to me! I know you did…you made me want this…and I want it so bad, Matty…I'm sorry…"

Matt ran his hand through Jeff's hair, pressing him to the mattress and tucking him into sleep, kissing his nose and sitting down onto the floor, watching as Jeff's tears subsided, leaving a sleeping Jeff.

Jeff was so beautiful in his sleep. Matt's sex drive lessened down as he watched him…Matt's eyes dropping to sleep…

* * *

The second day went by smoothly. Matt hid since Jeff spent half the day with Charlie and took him to school and all since Phil had to visit his sick mother and Jeff can say that he was attached to Charlie.

The third day went by slightly bumpy. Jeff felt like he had a fever and when Matt felt his head, Jeff truly did have a fever. He had to be jumping here and there, to be with Charlie, and when it was night time and Charlie could sleep by himself, Jeff just basically passed out on the bed, too tired for Matt. Matt had held him that night.

The fourth day went by even bumpier. Jeff was still feverish and went to the bathroom a lot, Matt figured he had the flu…Charlie stayed with him the entire day, doing his homework.

The fifth day was just plain horrible. Jeff was still in bed, blowing tissues into his nose and going to the bathroom every six minutes and Matt just spent the day walking around parts he didn't know. When he came back, both Jeff and Charlie were asleep.

The sixth day was horrifying. Jeff kept throwing up as well. Fever, needing a tissue every two minutes and jumping to the bathroom, Charlie just hated seeing Jeff like this…and so did Matt. He envied the fact that the only week that he'd ever had to spend with Jeff before he died again was the exact week Jeff seemed to have a horrible cold.

The seventh day.

The last day.

Charlie went with Phil to school so that left Matt and Jeff alone that night as Jeff had yellowed eyes, Matt stared into them once and knew nothing was too wrong with Jeff. "Darling, should I take you…?"

Jeff shook his head. "Just a cold."

"Your eyes are yellow."

"You're imagining things. It's…" Jeff might've sobbed but he looked down, bit his lip, trying to stay strong. "Your last day."

"I guess you're right."

Matt slipped besides Jeff and Jeff looked at him. "Matt, I want you."

Matt closed his eyes and shook his head. "Jeff, you're sick. Besides, even if you weren't, you know it's wrong…you know…"

"FUCK, MATT, I LOVE YOU!" Jeff stared at him, unable to take his eyes away from Matt's stare. "I don't mean the brotherly way anyways. I mean I love you enough to give my entire soul to you! Matt! You don't understand…when you fucked me…I felt different…I felt…alive…I…Matt…"

Matt lifted Jeff's chin and Jeff twisted his head around, not wanting to hear it.

Matt sat down beside Jeff and held his head in his hands before he noticed Jeff's eyes dropping. "Jeff?"

Matt stood up and Jeff stood up to go to the bathroom but at that moment, Jeff wrenched backwards, his body hit the ground.

Matt gasped.

Jeff fainted.

* * *

Jeff opened one eye then the other.

"Matt…"

"Jeff, hold on! We're almost there!"

"Matt…Charlie! What about Charlie?! We're supposed to pick him up from school right now—"

"Jeff, just relax."

Matt carried Jeff from the car, running into the hospital doors, rushing to get Jeff into a room and when he finally did, he laid him down the cot himself, kissing onto Jeff's nose as the Doctor entered the room and stared at Matt, blinking twice.

"Don't even think about commenting. Just find out what's wrong with him."

The next few hours were all blood tests and lumbar punchers. Then the Doctor finally came back. "We need to filter Jeff's body."

"With?" Matt asked, glaring.

"Water."

Matt raised his eyebrow.

"Jeff has a disease called Cryptosporidiosis. It's a disease transmitted from a cat to human so…"

Matt's eyes widened as he walked towards Jeff and hugged him. "Is it…deadly?"

"In some cases, it can be but we're giving Jeff the treatment and it's detected early so hopefully, he'll be fine. I doubt that it's going to get deadly for him." The Doctor said, leaving the room to start the treatment while Jeff stared up at Matt then looked away, angry at him.

"Jeff, you don't understand. I could've killed you…"

Jeff held his head in his hands, 'is it my fault for falling in love with you? I didn't…I…" tears bubbled out of his eyes as he twisted to look at Matt's face, the besotted tears burning down. "I…I'm sorry…why are you hurting me so damn much, Matty? And…and…"

Jeff then remembered.

"CHARLIE!"

Matt held Jeff down as he was about to walk off. "Phil will pick up Charlie. He's fine. I'm fine. Jeff, just go to sleep…"

Jeff shook his head. "Lies! All lying to me! I know! It's some sort of responsibility test! CHARLIE! I need to get Charlie!"

Matt held Jeff's shoulders and pulled him down, having to kiss his brother's lips to calm him down. "Jeff, please…"

"Stop kissing me if you don't want me to fall for you!"

"God, Jeff…"

"Oh, Matt, I'm scared." Tears still bubbling out of his eyes, Matt wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, lying down beside him. "I'm so scared…"

"It's okay, Jeffy…it's okay…" and with those comforting words, over and over, Matt realized that Jeff fell asleep fast, the sticky substance of his tears still on his face as Matt leaned down to kiss him, his tail wrapped around Jeff's hips as his arms wrapped around his waist, holding him as close as he can hold him.

* * *

"Come on, Matt…" Ruby sighed, looking at her sons.

"Mom?" Matt said, looking up, staring into her eyes and then smiling at her. "Hi, Mom…"

She walked down towards Jeff's cot, watching as Matt brushed his hand across his back. "He's so scared…" Matt whispered, kissing the top of Jeff's head. "Do you think I should wake him up?"

Ruby nodded her head.

Matt shook Jeff awake, causing him to slowly open his eyes, 'Matt…I'm tired…" but as soon as he'd seen Ruby, his heart might've stopped. "Mom…"

Matt kissed Jeff's nose. "I gotta go, Jeffy."

"No, wait, kiss me…"

"Jeff, our mother is…"

"Matt, do it, 'Ruby assured him and watched as Matt leaned down to peck his brother on the lips, soft but Jeff leaned upwards to kiss him, a passionate, heated kiss, and Jeff pulled away, holding onto Matt's shoulders. "Don't leave me…"

"Charlie…Charlie needs you…" Matt whispered, kissing Jeff's nose once more before he stood up, leaving Jeff in the cot.

"No! Matt, don't do this to me…"

"I gotta go, Jeff…it's not my choice."

"Matt…please…"

"Goodbye, Jeff."

"No…" Jeff watched as they disappeared in a blinding light and Jeff cupped the necklace that was on his neck. Charlie's necklace. Jeff looked at it and then looked at the back, where something was engraved…

_Jeff, I love you, too. My pwetty widdle pet._

Jeff's eyes watered once more as he held the necklace as close as he can to his chest, and Jeff dried his eyes the moment he'd seen Charlie walk in with Phil. Phil didn't say anything as Charlie ran over to his guardian. "Jeff…"

"Charlie!"

Jeff picked up Charlie and hugged him. Charlie stared at him in shock as Jeff pulled him down and kissed his forehead.

"Are you okay now, Jeff?" Charlie asked.

"I…" he clasped onto the stone in his hands, 'I'm fine."

_He's fine._

_We'll be fine._

* * *

**Damn. XP. That was weird? XD.**

**Sorry, **_**NeroAnne**_**, if you want something else. I can totally try. XP. Oh, and to those who are reading '**_**Circles'**_**, I fixed the chappie. XPP. Oh and mah Jeffy & Rosay's Chris got married. X333.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAH LUFF, KISSZ TO MAH JEFFALICIOUS DARLING. X333. She's as delish, no? XP.**

_**(with luff & hugs & rainbows)**_**  
X Sam. **


End file.
